


The love we make

by Glendaa



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Anal Sex, Armie is the filling in the most delicious sandwich, Background We Are Who We Are, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glendaa/pseuds/Glendaa
Summary: Nick goes to visit Armie and Timmy on a snowy night. Memories and emotions ensue - what better than a threesome to cement a lovely friendship?
Relationships: Nick Delli Santi/Armie Hammer, Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer, Timothée Chalamet/Nick Delli Santi/Armie Hammer
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	The love we make

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BarkingBard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarkingBard/gifts).



> I'm a disaster with my ongoing fics, I know. I have no words to offer other than I'm sorry, I suck.
> 
> Presenting this humble offering to the Muse - hope She comes back for good. 
> 
> PS My first TAN (Timmy, Armie, Nick). Thoughts?

_I_ _am he that aches with amorous love;_  
 _Does the earth gravitate? Does not all matter,_  
 _aching, attract all matter?_  
 _So the body of me to all I meet or know._

_\- Walt Whitman_   
  


  
“You sure I’m not intruding or something?”, Nick asks while patting his head dry of the snowflakes that try to cling to his dark hair.  
Armie rolls his eyes and opens the front door to let him in. “Shut up, man. Give me a hug”.

  
The brunette stomps his wet boots on the doormat - a kitchy thing with flamingoes and margaritas, totally out of place in the Catskills - before bending over to take them off, but Armie is quicker and hoists him up in a firefighter grab that makes him gasp in surprise.

He twirls him around as if he weighs nothing. _Like he does with Timmy_ , Nick thinks and his face heats up.

At first he was scared at the idea of meeting them, after so much time - also not wanting to disrupt the few peaceful days Armie and Timmy carved out for themselves in the privacy of the mountains. Armie seems relaxed, he notices, finally at peace. The smile lines around his eyes make Nick happy - they satiate something deep inside him. This is what he wants for his best friend.

  
“Let me go!”, he laughs.  
Armie is slightly out of breath as he lowers him down and grins. “I’m happy to see you. We both are”.  
Nick grins - “I brought wine” - and hands Armie his backpack.  
“Yesss!”, he shouts opening the sleek nylon bag. “My fave Chianti”.

  
The fuss has Timmy out of the bathroom - toothbrush in his cheek, naked except for tight boxer briefs. Black and dotted with tiny rainbow butterflies.  
“Woah! King Shit! Eggplant emoji!”, Nick yells at the sight and Timmy guffaws, spitting toothpaste everywhere as he runs to hug him.

“So happy you are here, Niki!”  
He leaves a sloppy, minty-white kiss on his cheek.  
“Last year sure was different”.

Timmy nods soberly, thinking about the divorce. This year there’s no need for pics of reddish leaves and lonely trees to announce to the world that Armie and Timmy are together.

The people who matter already know, fans who love them both have been wishing this for quite some time (although it’s too early to come out). The rest can go fuck themselves, _thankyouverymuch_.  
“So? What are we watching?”

\- - � - -

  
Turns out the three of them still haven’t seen the Maestro’s new HBO series and they are up for a binge-watching session.

  
They plop on the sofa, glasses full of wine and _urgh, Armie!_ a big tub of bacon-flavored popcorn - the blonde’s choice of poison for the day.  
“You’re a philistine”, “Gross!” Timmy and Nick scold him at unison.

“Fucking snobs”, he shakes his head as the titles start.

“Man, that Fraser kid. I wanna punch his face”, Timmy says after some time, wine sloshing in his glass as he gesticulates.  
“He just needs a good spanking”, Armie wiggles his eyebrows.

Timmy snorts - tipsy Armie and his kinky ways.

  
“I like Brittney”, Nick says, voice soft.  
“Yeah, she’s very pretty”, Timmy agrees.  
“Those lips...”, Armie whispers, “You can totally imagine them stretched around-“.  
“Pig”, Timmy elbows him in the ribs.  
“What? Why? I just mean they look soft and-“ he looks around trying to back-pedal. He knows he has been drinking a bit - they are now at bottle number two - and while of course Francesca is an adult... “They’re a bit like Niki’s”, he ends up saying.  
“What?”, the brunette splutters. “The fuck are you talking about?”  
“I mean this curve here...” and he’s touching Niki’s upper lip, fingertip tracing it back and forth.  
“I have very manly lips”, he retorts, a shadow of doubt on his face. “I’ve got the facial hair to prove it”.  
“Uh? What-?”

  
Timmy hisses a cold “The fuck, Armie?” and crawls over him to get to Niki on the other side of the sofa - than proceeds to hug him and tell him how Hammer is an idiot _you already know, obviously_ while he pets his hair and hugs him to his chest while mouthing “Say nothing” to Armie.

  
He is puzzled - looks at how Timmy nuzzles Nick’s neck in his best pony impression. How he presses tiny kisses on his cheeks, until the Italian blushes and whispers something shaky that sounds like “I’m fine”.  
And then Armie remembers. And all air leaves his lungs.

  
He recalls a summer day of long ago. ‘Mommy dearest’ telling him that that Italian boy - “why can’t you be friend with Josh, by the way, his family came over on the Mayflower” - should toughen up, especially his appearance cause he’s too thin and his facial features are too delicate, “those eyes, those lips” and she doesn’t want Armie to stay at his place too much because people will talk and suppose something untoward is happening.

_Who the fuck says untoward, anyways?!_

Only one of the many cruel things his mother has said to him during his teenage years. (Not that it mattered, cause he and Nick had been best friends for so long by then and also had been making out, a lot, for training purposes mind you, since that time cheerleader Leslie had told Armie that he sucked as a kisser and he hadn’t had the courage to tell her it was his first time so Nick - his best friend Nick, Saint Nick actually - had told him that they would practice and become the best kissers in school and get all the girls. And they kissed, many times, until Armie started dating Sophie Meyer and told him that he was good now, they could stop.)

  
Of course Nick had heard his mom spew that bullshit and was so embarrassed and when Dru had noticed him behind Armie she had laughed and told him, “Lesson learned, I hope” And Armie had wished he could run away and bring Nick with him and-. _Fuck_.

  
“Nonono Niki, baby. That’s not what I meant. At all”. He hugs his best friend. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that”.  
“I don’t care for -“  
“What I mean is… you have beautiful lips, kissable lips. Right, Timmy?”, he pleads his boyfriend with his eyes.

  
Tim chuckles.

“Don’t fret, Armz. Nick knows you are an idiot. And of course he’s kissable. So kissable”, he nods. And proceeds to do just that - he presses his lips to Nick’s.  
Now, Armie knows Timmy is affectionate and maybe, just maybe, once when they were high they’ve talked about who would they fuck if they weren’t together (and very much in love) and Timmy had told him “Nick, duh” as if the question was truly moronic.

Armie feels his throat dry all of a sudden, palms are sweaty and-.  
“Oh, look, there’s Scott”, he waves at the tv.  
“He’s so hot”, both Timmy and Nick say before bursting into laughing. And maybe Armie is a tiny bit jealous.

Just like that they go back to watching We Are Who We Are. Only a little bit closer to each other, their bodies chasing each other’s warmth without really noticing.

When Timmy has to pee, Armie takes the opportunity to ask Nick if he’s ok.

He nods, “I’m the idiot here. I don’t know why I freaked out. It’s been a rough few months and I just remembered-“.  
“I figured”, he says. “Didn’t know you had told Timmy”.

  
Nick shrugs. “One time we were talking and I got the impression he was worried about your mother hating him, so I told him that she’s been-“  
“A bitch since forever?”  
“Armie! She’s still your mom. Also, she doesn’t know any better”.

“Niki”. He presses his forehead against his best friend’s. “I care about you. A lot. And I like your very manly ‘stache”, he adds tracing it with shaky fingers.  
“Idiot”, he snorts, and tries to bite him.

  
They start a tickle fight and soon they are gasping, happy tears running down their faces.  
“Let me go. You’re too heavy”, Nick whines. Armie presses harder against him, pins his wrists to the back of the sofa.  
“Look at you”. Timmy’s sultry voice startles them and they look at each other, only now noticing how close their bodies are. How intertwined. “Can I join?”

Timmy goes sit at Nick’s side, cards his fingers in his hair. Nick swallows, opens his mouth to say something, but Timmy kisses him - hard - on the lips.  
Armie’s hand goes instinctively to Nick’s side, to hug him closer. The brunette ends up with his back to Armie’s front, hands grabbing Timmy’s curls as he’s devouring his mouth. A soft whimper leaves his throat and Armie thinks he wants to be the one to extract such lovely sounds from Niki.

  
 _He’s hard_ , he notices, as he presses kisses along Nick’s throat while Timmy keeps kissing his mouth, tongue plunging in its depths. Their eyes meet as they taste Nick at the same time. Whatever this is it’s good. _So good._

The ‘as-it-is-ness of it’, as Buddhists say, this present moment - it’s everything.

  
Nick pants as he presses his hands against Timmy’s chest. Slowing him down.

“You ok?”  
“Me ok”, he chuckles. “Just... the fuck is happening here?”  
Timmy shrugs. “Loving you?”

  
Nick seems uncertain, looks towards Armie for an answer, a permission of sorts.

“We can go back to watching tv. God knows Luca is going to call and ask us soon our opinion on that”.  
“Or…”, Timmy nudges. “You could give Nick here what he needs. Right, Niki?”

  
The brunette blushes to a lovely shade of dark pink.

“I wouldn’t... I don’t want to mess up our friendship, what you two have. I-“, he stutters.  
It’s Armie’s turn to tilt his chin up and kiss him. Softly. “I love you Nick”.  
“I know”, he whispers.  
“I love you too”, Timmy adds, fingertips caressing his neck.

  
Suddenly, clothes feel like too much.

  
Nick gasps as Timmy and Armie attack his neck at both sides. His hips buck up, searching for friction and when a hand presses against his clothed dick he doesn’t care whose hand it is. He whimpers as Armie’s tongue caresses his, as Timmy’s graceful fingers tweak his nipples.  
“Guys, guys. I-”  
They stop, their hard cocks tenting briefs and joggers. They let out a breathy nervous laugh, look somewhat embarrassed.  
“Do you really want this?”, Nick whispers.

Timmy and Armie kiss then, hungry for each other. To show that everything’s ok, more than ok.

And maybe Nick feels that he shouldn’t be there, that he’s somehow meddling with the beauty that they are. But he simply can´t help himself.

“You two are so fucking hot together”, Nick sighs. “Of course everyone wants a piece of you”.  
Timmy giggles and pushes Armie’s face towards Nick’s. “No. You two are very, very hot”, he declares, a hand going to his own crotch, pressing on the wet spot that’s forming on the front of his dark boxers.

  
Nick groans at the sight and the needy sound goes straight to Armie’s dick. “He’s such a tease, isn’t he?”, he says, happy to see his friend so enthralled by his boyfriend.  
At that, Timmy whines, cock twitching in his underwear. Next thing he knows Nick latches on his chest leaving purple bruises on his skin. “Fuck, Timmy”.

  
“I’m done with talking”, Armie growls as he stands to strip completely before pulling away Timmy’s boxers, setting his cock free. After stroking the head with his thumb, he flicks the tongue across it, then just swallows it all.

He’s past the point of finesse, he needs to taste Tim, to feel him mark his throat.

His head bobs up and down a few times, spit running down his chin before he kisses Nick hungrily. He chases the flavor that’s uniquely Timmy with eagerness.

  
It’s Timmy the one to help Nick out of his jeans and briefs - smacking his lips at the sight, tugging on his cock waiting for Nick’s ‘go-ahead’ signal. Armie is more impatient, sure in his decades-old friendship with Niki. He licks his palm and goes straight to fist Nick’s cock.

  
 _It’s been years_ , he thinks. Although they’ve slept together and hugged and cuddled it’s never been sexual after those teenage years.

  
And yet it feels so natural, so right, this thing between them and Armie for a brief moment wonders what would have happened if they hadn’t stopped. He looks at Nick and reads the same question in his friend’s melancholic gaze. _I’m such an idiot_ , he thinks. Nick had wanted this, him. And he hadn’t noticed.

  
He shakes his head, looks at Timmy. Wonderful, wise Timmy that’s observing the scene like the proverbial cat who got the cream. “I love you, Timmy”, he whispers to him.  
“Me too”, he states and goes back to suck bruises on Nick’s neck.

  
 _It’s ok. This is ok_. Armie gets it now. And he wants it. More than ever.  
He starts kissing them, alternatively. He can’t get enough of Nick’s throaty gasps and Timmy’s soft whimpers.

He ends up with his lubed up fingers deep in Nick.

Timmy’s raspy voice encouraging him to go even deeper, to make him moan.

Timmy’s hot breath in his ear, urging him to take Nick already.

Reminding him that they already lost too much time.

  
Nick blushes furiously at the words, lovely dark eyes asking Armie to take what he wants. The blonde’s lips curl up in a wicked smile and before he knows it he’s breaching him. Nick groans, hands gripping his shoulders, neck tendons stretched.

  
“Just breathe”, Timmy whispers to his ear. “Give yourself over to him. I know you’ve always wanted to.”  
Nick shivers and a single tear pools at the corner of his eye. Timmy laps at it, kisses his eyelashes with reverence. “So brave, so beautiful”, he repeats over and over.

Armie slides all the way in, and the tight heat is almost unbearable. Nick exhales, relaxes and Armie starts tiny jabs that graze his prostate and have him light-headed, chanting an urgent harderharderharder.

  
Timmy is stroking himself sloppily, _so much lube_ a fraction of Armie’s brain observes but he’s too focused on not hurting Nick to notice Timmy’s wet finger until it probes his hole.  
He groans and presses against it.

“Who’s the pig now”, he chuckles but Timmy is suddenly behind him one hand tugging at his hair, the other slowly fingering him open.

As he finally pushes into him, Armie thinks he’s never experienced something so exquisite.

The velvety rod of Timmy’s dick is branding him from the inside, hitting his prostate at every passage. The tight heat of Nick’s hole is gripping him and he struggles to slow down the pleasure that’s building up in his groin.

His hips stutter and Timmy knows he’s close, so close.  
“Look at him, Niki. Armie’s so ready to fill you up”, he says, voice rough with pleasure. “I think I may fuck you myself, after he’s done with you. Using his cum as the only lube. Would you like that, Niki?”

  
Nick groans and tugs hard at his leaking cock.  
“Use your words Niki. Would you like me to fuck your stretched-“  
It’s all it takes to hurl Armie into orgasm. He almost doesn’t hear the soft “Yes, please” that Nick whimpers In Timmy’s direction.

  
As soon as he slides away from Nick, he falls panting on the sofa, Timmy and Nick kissing him and murmuring praises. He watches them tug at their cocks. They are not done yet, and Armie thinks his brain might actually turn to mush by what he’s seeing, by the pleasure he’s feeling.

  
Timmy brings Nick’s legs over his shoulders, his thumbs opening up his hole. A glob of cum slides out and he presses it back in. “Ready, Niki?” he asks as he slides his cock along his crack.  
As he nods, and Timmy enters him in one smooth slide, Nick’s eyes practically roll to the back of his head.

“God, you feel amazing”, he says. “All hot and warm. I’m going to fill you up so good. Want you to be so full, Niki. You deserve it”, he grunts.

“You. Are. So. Loved”, he punctuates every word with a jab of his hips.

  
Armie doesn’t want to be left out - peels off Nick’s hand from his cock. “Let me”, he whispers and bends to lick a strip along his hard length.  
Nick wails and grabs his head. “Please please please” is the litany that leaves his lips.

  
Timmy and Armie nod at each other. Timmy starts a punishing rhythm and Armie focuses on sucking Nick the best he can with the angle he has.  
He suddenly tries to push him away, to warn him, but Armie swallows him even deeper and he comes with a deep groan, his convulsing pushing Timmy over the edge.

  
They end up in a sweaty pile on the sofa, kissing and hugging each other - Timmy spooning Nick, who’s nuzzling Armie’s neck.

They’ve come full circle somehow, sharing the love that’s always been there, sizzling under the surface. Armie snorts thinking about how, in some way, this gift started with his mother’s homophobic bullshit. Mystery of love indeed.

  
“So...”, Nick says, sounding a bit embarrassed. “Actually I came to visit cause I’ve got some news. I recently met this girl. I mean – I like her but nothing’s happened yet and-“  
“Hey man, that’s great”.  
“Yeah”, he laughs rubbing at his neck. “I mean, she might be the one”.

  
Timmy kisses behind his ear. “She’d be so lucky to have you”.  
“Yeah”, Armie nods solemnly. “Very lucky”.

Nick briefly wonders if he should feel weirded out by what happened just now.

The thought is fleeting like a falling leaf. It’s only love, after all.

In the background music from the show starts flowing.

_Come into my bedroom_   
_Come into my bedroom_   
_Come into my bedroom_

He smiles.


End file.
